


No Devil in His Dreams

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, devil trigger form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Nightmares, and the Bed of Dante and Vergil: A Side Story





	No Devil in His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> This is a side story to help build the universe of this series. If you don't like implications of Dante/Vergil, then you can just think of them as really close brothers. I'm going to neither deny nor confirm Dante/Vergil in this series, so whether their intimacy is slash or not is up to you guys. Really, I just want them to be this close, nothing explicit is ever going to happen in this series. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the love. More in-verse info at the end. Enjoy!

The only dreams that Nero remember are the ones that wake him up, never night terrors but nightmares. He remembers being alone, stranded in a world not a thing like his own. There are always things lurking in the shadows, making their horrible noises as Nero tries to look for a way home. All he sees are roots, thick and coursing with blood, so large and so high it seemed like it anchored the dead dirt ground to the inferno sky.

It always starts the same way, and it always ends the same way when finally, one of the creatures of this Hell steps out of the dark, a tall blue devil with wings of baby blue. He looks familiar, though his eyes are blank with light, long flat horns arched over his head. He is always silent as he approaches, holding in his hand a large, black sword, and the sky cackles with thunder when he lifts it high above the boy, fallen and frozen to the ground.

When the devil hits, lightning strikes, and Nero shoots up from his bed, feeling cold as he clutches at his chest. Though it's just a dream, he feels the burn of the cut right down his middle, and his heart pounds like a death march, his body shaking with fear. He cries every time, and he tries every time to calm down, telling himself that it's just a dream and to go back to sleep. 

And every time, he fails, the fear and anxiety creeping up on him, all alone and cold. Nero gets out of bed and sticks his head out into the hallway, looking toward the end to where the stairs are. His room is right in the middle, V's on the other end and Lady's between them. Trish's on Nero's other side. 

When he knows when his father's home, Nero goes to that end of the hallway first, to his father's room, to Dante's room, to  _their_  room. 

Nero knows it's weird that his father and his uncle share the same room at their age. The boy never really questions it, but if he asks Trish out of curiosity, she'd just shrugs, huffing with amusement as she says, "There's not enough room for all five of us. Renovations are expensive." 

That makes sense, Nero guesses, but even he knows that he shouldn't tell others that not only do his father and his uncle share the same room but that they also share the same bed. Again, the boy never questions it because it's always been like that, but if he asks Lady out of curiosity, she'd reply, "They're twins, right? They're just closer than others." 

The boy doesn't have a reply because he doesn't get it, but he'd never ask V about it. The teen just smiles as an answer, chuckling a little because  _he knows_ , and that's it. 

As he creeps quietly past Trish's room, Nero tries to hold back his sobs, hands sweaty with nervousness. Nightmares are the only dreams he remembers, but they happen only a few times before. He's uncertain whether he's becoming too old to seek comfort, he's already ten years old. He should be able to help himself, he can fight his own fights and shut bullies up with just threats.

And yet, right now, he's scared of the devil and he's just a boy. 

"Father," Nero whispers as he knocks softly on the door. 

He knocks only once before he hears the shuffling of noises, a foot getting off the bed and heading towards the door. It's his father who opens it, dressed in his baby blue silk pajamas. On his feet are white slippers, and he looks at his son with the awareness of the day. 

"Nero," Vergil says. "What is it?" 

The boy hesitates, looking at the floor in shame, but he clings to the threshold. "I'm cold," he says quietly. 

"I see."

The man steps aside and widens the door, and Nero nearly runs in, his bare feet hitting the floor audibly. He jumps onto the large bed and crawls underneath the blanket until he's settled right next to a sleepy Dante, who glances over as he turns over on his side to face his nephew. 

The younger man yawns, placing a hand on Nero's head before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. 

Vergil gets back on the bed, taking up his side, and lays on his back, pulling the blanket up until it covered all three of them. He is aware that Nero is looking at him, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. 

"Thank you, Father," the boy whispers when he doesn't have to, leaning a little against the warm above him. 

His father hums in reply, watching him carefully, and that night, Nero goes back to sleep, no devil in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this, trying to make up a plausible backstory to how Vergil and Dante made up and how V and Nero came to existence is so difficult without the existence of devils. Hell, they didn't even explain how Nero was born, just that Vergil's his father. The only plausible explanation I can come up is _the occult_???? Man, existence is pain, omgs.
> 
> Also, officially two more months before my birthday, I have so much to look forward to! :D 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
